


Marisa

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, K.C. Undercover, Marnie - Freeform, Unrequited Love, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Ernie considers his feelings for the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KC Undercover fans, this is my first venture into your fandom. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm a big fan of the show in general and this pairing specifically. I've not seen anyone else writing Ernie x Marisa, so I'm excited to be the first one posting it. Let me know what you think.

Loneliness hung over Ernie like a dark cloud. It wasn't really a lack of people in his life because he had plenty and supportive ones at that. Yet, all he could focus on was the person who was missing. It had been close to two years—long enough for him to move on and forget the past. But he couldn't move on no matter what he did. Even his favorite game was no refuge when playing it only made him think of her. He honestly didn't know what to do with his longing for the past. It wasn't something those around him would understand, and everything he tried had done nothing to lighten the burden he felt so keenly.

He looked up up from his computer to see Mom coming up to his room with a stack of clean clothes.

"Got a new load of laundry for you. Washed, folded, and ready to go," Mom said crossing the room to put them in his drawers. "I swear, you should learn how to do your own laundry one of these days. You're eighteen years old for crying out loud."

"Yes, Mom," he said dutifully. "Thank you for washing these."Before he could stop himself, the words he had holding in for so long came tumbling out of his mouth. "So mom, do you….uhhhh…have any ideas for how to get over someone."

"Well, taking them out of your life and then giving yourself a good dose of memory spray daily always worked for me," Mom said.

"Mom," Ernie whined. He would never want to do anything like that. No matter what the future held, he was sure that he never wanted to forget her. "So that's the best you have?"

Mom paused at the top of the stairs. "Oh…you're after real advice. Then, I can deliver." She pointed her finger in the air for emphasis. "Let me guess—you're trying to get over Marisa."

Hearing the words for the first time was such a shock that Ernie felt a blush creep across his cheek. "How'd you know?"

"Ohhh, honey, it's been clear for years that you've liked that girl. Yeah, you weren't exactly good at hiding it. You know you can't keep a secret to save your life—even on a mission," Mom added.

"Mom," Ernie complained. "I'm not that terrible anymore.

"Yeah, but you're still not that great either. Either way getting over her is a good idea. I just don't see her going for someone like you. She's got pretty picky when it comes to guys if you know what I mean."

Her words hurt him deeply. "So you really think I'm not good enough for her?" Ernie asked.

"Don't get me wrong. You're quite the guy. Just not the guy for her. " With that, she turned around and headed down the stairs.

Her words sent Ernie reeling. You're not the guy for her. Sure, he had been lonely and missed her, but he had been anchored by the hope that someday his wait would be rewarded. To think that others had noticed him waiting and thought it wasn't worth it was so shocking and disappointing. Normally, he didn't let all the negative comments get to him, but it was hard to know what to do about this one when he didn't have a rebuttal. What if Mom was right and his hopes were naive at best?


	2. Chapter 2

As the other side agent disappeared from the bright gray room, Ernie tested the strength of the chains holding his wrists and ankles. He couldn't even wiggle at all. There was no way he was going to escape. He was trapped—until his family noticed he was gone and were able to come for him him.

He rested his head against the wall. A short nap would do him good. Just when he was almost asleep, another agent came marching in. "I do believe you have some information we need," the agent said firmly. There was a steel look in his eyes that told of his strength of his force of will.

"Nope, I know nothing," Ernie said. "You can count on it. How am I supposed to know? It's not like I'm the son of two of the most successful organization…..oops."

"Yeah," the agent said. "We know that you know, and you better tell us or else it's not going to be good."

Ernie gather his courage. They could hold him here, but they couldn't make him tell. "Maybe I don't want to tell."

"Well, we have our ways," the agent said. "Joe, bring her in."

Just then, he looked up to see a burly agent drag Marisa in by the arm. The look in her eyes told him that she was afraid, and his heart sunk. How would he ever be able to choose between Marisa and the life he had chosen for himself? "You tell us, and we won't lay a hand on her," the agent barked.

Ernie opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his bed at home, and it was all dream. Yet, it all seemed so real. His whole body was covered in sweat, and his heart was going a million miles a minute. Why did he have to keep dreaming about Marisa? Ever since his conversation with Mom, he had doubled his efforts to try to forget her. But he kept waking up from nightmares like these, and they had only gotten worse. He knew that he couldn't keep doing this. He had to do something, but what could he do? He had exhausted all of his options. There was no way he was talking to KC about it, and he didn't want another talk with Mom. Judy would be able to offer him no help, and Dad, well, maybe he should give his dad a try. For all the doubts that Craig had about Ernie, he had always expressed his belief in Ernie's ability to get any girl he wanted.

Ernie decided to go talk to Dad right then. There was no way he could go back to sleep after that nightmare. He put on his red plaid bathrobe, tying it carefully before going downstairs.

He was pleased to see Dad alone in the living room. Doubtless, Mom had dragged Judy out for some Saturday morning "girl time". As much as Judy hated it, there really wasn't much she could do to resist.

"Dad," he called once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Craig looked up from his tablet and glanced at his watch. "Wow, Ernie, you're up early. Last I checked you didn't get up before 11."

"Well, I don't. I just had a nightmare this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards," Ernie said. He found an empty spot on the couch and sat down.

"Oh, I see. You do see a bit of action. Was it other side agents threaten to kill your mother unless you saved the day?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, it wasn't quite like that," Ernie said. "You see I've been having nightmares about a girl."

Craig nodded. "I'm not surprised. A lot of those other side girl agents are pretty nasty if you know what I mean."

Ernie knew this going back and forth could take a long time, so he went right to the point. "Dad, I have this girl I like, and I can't seem to forget her. I don't want to tell because I know she'll never like me back."

"Well, son, how do you know that?"

Ernie pulled his feet on the couch and wrapped his hands around his knees. "I don't. I'm just going based on what I've seen. She's pretty picky."

"You've got to go with what I've been telling you since you were little—don't sell yourself short." Craig was serious now. "You're a catch. You're smart and strong and talented, and anyone can see that."

"Thanks, dad, I'm glad you see it that way," Ernie said seriously.

"I can't blame you, though, son. When I first met your mother, I thought the same thing. Agent Kira was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, and she was a top notch agent too. She actually ended up outdoing me our first year (don't tell her I said that). At first I thought that there was no way that a girl like her would like me back. But then I realized that Zane Willis liked her too, and I knew that I couldn't be beaten by my rival. So I tried my best, and you know the rest of the story. The point is that you've just got to go for it."

"Dad, do you really think that will work for me? I'm….kinda dorky, and I'm afraid it will be too much for her."

"It will be with that attitude," he said."You've got to man up. I know you can do it. You've got this, son." He reached over and gave Ernie a reassuring slap on the shoulder.

The words sunk deep. Dad was right. He had to persevere. What did it hurt to try? "Well, in that case can you request organization leave for me to go down to Virginia today? I've got to see KC and Marisa."

"Oooh, my son likes Marisa. Woah, boy, good luck. You're definitely going to need it," Craig said shaking his head. "Yes, I'll get the leave for you, but you better get going. Time's a-wasting."

"Thanks, dad, See you later," Ernie said as he crossed the living room and bounded up the stairs. He couldn't believe it, but he was really going to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

A million jumbled thoughts filled Ernie's head. He was finally going to talk to Marisa after months of silence. What should he say and do? And what would she say? Would she dash his hopes forever? His hands shook despite his tight grip on the wheel.

How could he ever explain what he felt? Marisa was one of those special once-in-a-lifetime type of girls. Sure, he hadn't seen her at that way it first, but in time he had realized just how amazing KC's best friend was. At first glance, she seemed to be flighty and shallow. However, that wasn't further from the truth. She was a kind and devoted friend who made it her business to help those she loved. She wanted what was best for everyone and knew instinctively what they needed and wanted. She did what she could for them but still had the confidence to live her own life. At the end of the day, she knew what mattered to her and that was what she lived for. This confidence graced every area of her life giving everything that she did this special pizzazz. She absolutely sparkled. He'd grown to admire her so much that he was sure that no other girl could ever compare.

The big question was how he could tell her all of this. He had always been her best friend's little brother not a man worthy of her respect and love. He had to prove this to her, and that was no easy task given that she knew his every flaw and quirk.

He parked across the street from her dorm, heart pounding, wondering whether he would actually have the courage to tell her all that was on his heart. In spite of his nerves, he found himself knocking on her door a few moments later. "Coming," he heard her muffled voice say. In a moment, Marisa herself appeared at the door. She looked absolutely spectacular as always, but she was wearing four inch heels that made her tower above him. He couldn't help feeling small. "Oh, you're here," Marisa said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, just wanted to spend some time with my favorite girls," Ernie said hoping he was keeping a straight face. That part was no secret, but Ernie blushed thinking about how she would soon learn who he liked best.

"Oh, you're sweet, but kind of unlucky too. KC's busy today. She's off at the headquarters today—you know, spy business."

"I know. She told me," Ernie said. His heart palpitated with his words. The look on her face made him wonder if perhaps she had picked up something about the purpose of his visit from what he had said so far. "No worries. It can just be the two of us, just like back then…." he trailed off not wanting to give it all away.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," she said. "What do you say to a walk? We should totally catch up. It's been so long since you were here."

"Definitely," he said with a smile knowing that it would suit his purposes. If he could get his courage up, that is.

She grabbed her coat and motioned for him to follow her out of the building. They walked along the sidewalks of campus. It all felt so familiar. Ernie had often visited KC and Marisa during the past two years they had been away. However, this time it only made him feel small. It would be months until he belonged here, and Marisa had been here long enough to feel very comfortable.

They meandered down along the river talking about anything and everything unimportant. Normally, Ernie would have been happy for the chance to visit with Marisa alone, but he couldn't get comfortable with such a heavy weight on his chest.

Finally, the pressure became too much to bear, and he found himself interrupting whatever Marisa was saying. "I like you, Marisa."

She turned and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "I like you too, but I thought we established that long ago."

She had turned back and continued walking. He tugged on her arm gently. "Can we stop for a second? I really really like you, Marisa."

"Okay," she said staring at him.

Looking straight into her deep blue eyes made it all seem real. He was really doing this. Marisa would soon tell him what she thought about his feelings for her. He was shaking inside, but he opened his mouth and began."You're my best friend—my favorite girl in the whole world. It's…it's been two years since I realized that I really like you. I like you so much I don't want to just be friends….. if that's okay with you. I'm not cool. I understand that. There's so many other college boys that would be so much more awesome than me. But I like you so much I can't help trying to see if maybe you'd…."

Her expression softened as she grasped the meaning of his words. "Oh, Ernie, I had no idea you liked me like that. That's so sweet," she said placing her hand on her shoulder in a way that felt patronizing to him somehow.

"This is no time for fun and games. I know you think I'm just a little boy, but I'm not. I'm a man now." Ernie stood up straight and tall as he spoke with increasing confidence. "And it's as a man that I ask you if you'll go out on a date with me. I'm a gentleman, and I'd never think of pressuring you. But this is a serious request, and I want you to treat it as such. Will you?"

"And KC. She'd find out, and what would she think?" Marisa said seriously. "We've always kept what happened between us a secret. I doubt she'd still like me if I dated her crazy younger brother. No offense. You know I don't really think you're stupid." She patted his arm again.

Ernie flinched at her touch that again felt much too patronizing. His frustration took root in his voice as he replied. "Well, you're going to decide what matters more to you-my request or what KC would think. I put this ball in your court."

"Well," Marisa said slower than her usual pace. "This is more serious than a normal first date request, so I'd like time to think about it. I'm not blowing you off. You know I wouldn't do that to you, right?" The look in her eyes was serious enough to tell him that she wasn't being coy.

"Okay," Ernie said. "I'll be awaiting your reply."

They continued their walk, but Ernie was already gone as his mind replayed their conversation over and over. He'd finally told her—he was proud of himself for that. Yet, he couldn't help feeling disappointed to be almost as in the dark when he'd started. But then again, he had waited two years. What was another week or two?


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed, Ernie felt his hope fade into a resigned numbness. On one hand, he was relieved to have finally expressed his feelings. Yet, he couldn't help feeling disappointed that Marisa had still hadn't given him a reply. He had no doubt that she would give him a reply, but her answer was most likely to be no. There was no reason to wait around to say yes. Saying yes was easy, while telling him no wouldn't come easy to her when she hated hurting the feelings of those she cared about.

As days turned into weeks, Ernie became more convinced that her answer was going to be no. He put his mind off of her answer and focused his energy on adjusting to the new reality. Marisa would still be in his life, but she'd be nothing more than his sister's best friend. The thought flew in the face of the hope of the past two years that somehow despite how bleak the picture looked the future would look different than the past. He found himself grieving the perfection that could have been. Marisa had this magical way of inspiring him to be the best version of himself. The way she looked at him, the words that she said to him told him that she believed that he had places to go. Her confidence in him had spurred him on to apply for the Next Gen agents program and work for a beautiful destiny. Thinking of life by her side had given him hope and dreams of an even more beautiful future.

Now, that was all gone. He Had come close...as close as he could have. All that was left was giving it all up. They would walk through life separated by the bonds of friendship. Despite the distance, he was sure of one thing. He was never going back. He dreamed of one day forgetting her so perhaps he could find happiness with someone else, but he would never forget what she taught him. He would continue to believe that his destiny was the one she had first helped him see. He would work and see the little dreams become reality. It would be a loss to not have her at his side as he reached the milestones. Yet, he couldn't help feeling thankful-that their paths had crossed and she had left him a better man than she had found him.

"Ernie!" Marisa's bubbly voice filled the quiet house rousing him from his thoughts.

He turned around in his chair to see her standing before him with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" was the best he could muster in his surprise.

"I just had to see you, Ernie. I meant to come earlier, but my class schedule has been simply atrocious. Would you believe my professors actually give a grade for showing up for class? I can't let my parents down when they're so graciously paying for my college education...anyway, I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

"So you had to see me, huh? Did you...uhhh...have something to tell me?" Ernie felt the hope rising again in his heart. This was not a dream. Marisa was really standing in front of him and telling him that he mattered.

"I've been thinking about what you said. I thought that I would say no. Our relationship has only ever been one of friendship. Sure, we've had our flirty moments, but we've only ever been friends. But then you came and asked me to chose. I was kind of frustrated honestly. You were asking me to decide what was important to me. I don't like thinking about that. But you left it staring me in the face. I kept telling myself I would say no, but I can't, not with how you make me feel. You make me happy, Ernie Cooper. You know I can be a lazy, self-centered girl, but you love me anyway. When I'm with you, everything feels right. You're the last person I expected to fall in love with, but you're right, what we have is special."

She took a step towards. "So I have a question for you. Will you take me out, Ernie? Please."

"Do you really think I'd say no? He chuckled awkwardly. "After all, I'm the one who asked you first. Of course, I'll take you out." He stood up and put his arms around her.

His heart was full. The girl he loved best had just revived his hopes in the best way by telling him she loved him too, and she was in his arms. He felt like he could stand there forever.

"As I much as I like standing here, I'd really like to go somewhere." Marisa said, breaking the silence. She pulled back from his arms. "Where are we going to go?" she said seriously.

"Anywhere...everywhere...together," Ernie said with a smirk knowing that it was not what she wanted to hear. "Just kidding, I have an idea. Follow me." He beckoned to her with his hand.

She grabbed his arm, and they walked out the door hand in hand. And for the first time, everything was right in the world. They were together, and that was all mattered.


End file.
